threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Alvares
Marco Alvares is a candidate in the 104th Process. He comes from a family legacy, with all of his known family having passed the Process before him. Personality Marco is congenial, charming to everyone around him. He is shown to be a leader and a thinker, passing the early tests in the Process with ease. However, he is also arrogant due to his family's legacy and the reputation surrounding the Alvares name. Marco believes he is better than the 97% and that he deserves to move to the Offshore. His arrogance leads to a violent, dark side, where he will do or say anything to pass the Process. His failure to pass the Process, along with the loss of his leg, left Marco a bitter and broken person, unable to face his lover and son, watching from a distance. His disposition led him to be manipulated by his mother, Marcela Alvares, who made it clear to him that she regarded him as a failure unworthy of her attention though she had given him a chance to prove himself to her, only for things to go wrong and wind up being dismissed by her yet again. After his lover passed the Process, Marco finally met his son, Mauricio, and fatherhood changed him greatly. He joined with Michele Santana after she founded the Shell in order to provide his son with better care. When things at the Shell started taking a bad turn and Michele was forced to turn people away through a Selection not so different from the Process, Marco chose to leave the Shell with his son, but the hardship of raising a child in the Inland drove him to join with the people Michele had turned away to take the Shell over for Marcela's aid. Though, once evidence was presented to him that his mother was ultimately responsible for the Shell's problems, along with Marcela deciding to change his son's name from Mauricio to Leonardo (after her father and Marco's grandfather) Marco finally chose his side as he helped make sure the people learned of Marcela's duplicity and turned against her fully. He called her bluff when she threatened the life of Mauricio, knowing she would never harm the last Alvarez, and bitterly told her to give her grandchild one last look because he (Mauricio) would never go to the Offshore, which Marco now regarded as corrupt and exploitative. Background Marco comes from the Alvares family, a family well known for the great majority of its members becoming apart of the 3%, all but Marco. Growing up, Marco knew he was worthy, as his predecessors were, and was confident he would succeed. Every day, he would eat facing the wall of his ancestors, who had all passed the Process. He was taken care of by a maid and lived in a reasonably well-kept home in comparison to the other Inlanders. Before the Process, Marco impregnated his girlfriend, thus ensuring the Alvares line would continue. He had his picture taken and put on family wall, and wrote a letter to his son telling him that he would lead an exceptional life. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Marco was shown during the entrance to the Process to be confident and friendly, offering Fernando Carvalho assistance with his wheelchair on the way to the first interview. During the interview he cracked jokes with the proctor, Alvaro, and charmed his way to success. He told Alvaro that his family had extremely good luck in the Process and that he had many family members on the Offshore. Alvaro asked him if he thought his family's reputation guaranteed him a spot on the Offshore, to which Marco said no. Ultimately, he passed the first test and moved on to the second round. Marco passed the cube test and appeared in the cafeteria with the rest of the victors. The other candidates were impressed after he revealed he was an Alvares, his family being known for having great success in the Process. When asked what their secret was, he sad it was congeniality. Later, in the lunch room, when Rafael was being beaten, Marco stopped the fight, showing himself to be a leader. "Chapter 02: Coins" Marco was assigned the same group as Michele, Fernando, and the others for the inductive reasoning test. He helped investigate the death of the woman, and eventually agreed with Rafael's answer. Thus, he was able to move on to the next round. When Rafael took the coin in the coin assessment, Marco wrestled it out of him, allowing the group to decide how the coins would be distributed. Since they couldn't come to a clear conclusion, Marco asked Agata for her headscarf and tore it into seven pieces. He proposed that they leave it up to chance - the person with the shortest scarf length would be the loser. Marco drew a long enough piece and was able to get a coin. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Marco was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told them that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. Marco hallucinated the others telling him that he was an embarrassment to his family and no a real Alvares. However, with the help of Joana, Marco was able to make it to the end of the tunnel in time, passing the test. "Chapter 04: Gateway" After waking up and realizing the candidates were locked into the dormitory area, Marco was the first to figure out the next puzzle. There was a board with binary numbers on it that corresponded to levers in each of the rooms. The candidates had to memorize the combinations and pull the corresponding levers. Marco organized the candidates into runners and pullers. In the end, they received food rations. Marco said he should get the first ones since he figured out the puzzle, but the group decided that they should give them out alphabetically to be fair. When the food stopped coming, Marco believed the newest challenge was a survival of the fittest test. He decided to take food from the others, and gathered up a group of powerful candidates to forcefully rob the other candidates of their food. In the process, he took a hostage, to ensure compliance. His actions resulted in a candidate being killed. In the end, Michele, Fernando, Rafael, and other candidates created a barricade against Marco and his gang. While Marco tried to fight against the barricade group, Joana returned with a group of candidates who ambushed Marco and beat down his group, killing several of his allies and nearly killing him. Marco, still alive, began to crawl to the exit. With the door closing quickly, Marco nearly made it. However, based on the crunching noise and Ezequiel's reaction to wincing at the camera footage, it was believed that he had been crushed by the door. Season Two "Chapter 07: Fog" At the end of the episode, Joana manages to escape her cell and attempts to escape the house she is being held in. As she heads down a hallway, she is unexpectedly confronted by Marco (who she believed to be dead). She remarks, "This really is hell.” Marco responds, "This is so much worse then hell.” = Category:Characters